Nothing But A Rose
by ValiasGryphon
Summary: In a small moment of peace, one person takes the time to relize, heart or no heart, what matters to him the most before challenging the Keyblade Master. [oneshot]


Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They belong to either Disney or Square-Enix 

Warnings: none

--------------------------------------------------------

_"Nothing But A Rose"_

Gentle petals fall upon my cheek, my eyes open slowly to veiw the others that follow close behind the first, landing ever so softly upon my chest. The sweet frangrance wafts in the still air, encounters my nostrils and I inhale its intoxicating scent. It calms me, and relaxes me. A few more pink petals float down and land in my hair, adding their color to my unique coloration. Yes, unique... I am unique, so are these petals, for not one is the same as the last. The only thing that I seem to hear, is the slow and steady pace of my own breathing and the trickling of a water fountain not far off. But for now, I am content laying on this bed of soft grass, observing the petals of a cluster of flowering bushes that surround me.

So, why was I hear again? Why do I seem to return to this particular spot often? A way to distant myself from those arrogant fools? Or maybe just to dwell in such a peaceful place, away from all the turmoil that lurks beyond those doors? No... it's habit. Nothing more, nothing less. I come here, only because it is mine, and mine alone. Yes, alone... I spend most my time alone in here. No one understands me, and the way I see things. They mock me, taunt me... but I just smile in that wicked fashion I do so well in and turn my back to those idiots. They can not possibly understand. They never will. Let them wallow in their ways, and I keep to mine. I blinked softly, and raised my left hand to gently brush away one of the pink petals from my cheek. A heavy sigh escaped from deep in my chest, and I stared up, observing the bushes around me.

The roses were in full bloom, in every color imaginable for such a flower, I had raised them all into a prime health. Not one bush ever wilted, or browned in my care. My touch to them was heaven, and always produced the best flowers. I would be there for them, watering when needed, getting my hands dirty with soil as I weeded out invading grass and weeds. Often when I was done, my hands would become bloodied from working so close to those rose bushes, but I sappose one must pay the price for growing deadly beauties. Ah, speaking of deadly beauties... here comes one now that was not anchored to the soil. Her golden blonde hair shimmers in the artifical light. I didn't bother to sit up, greet her or what ever, as she as always when she dared walked into my domain stood above me like a cloud, casting its shadow down to provide a cooling relief from the blazing hot light. But only for a fleeting moment, before she too comes to sit down and eventually lays beside me on that patch of soft grass. But this time... my eyes glance toward her form, and she catches their movement, staring back at me with her own. Something twitched, a gesture forming, taking hold of the muscles in my face and pulled the corners of my lips away. A smile.

A first of me, for I had normally never smiled in a soft way, to her or anyone for that matter. It was just a gesture, lefted over from when I had that warm beating core in my chest. She blinked slowly and furrowed her eyebrows. "What was that for?" her voice spoke as if I had done something amist. I took the words that poured from her lips into my mind and I glance back up at the ceiling of the room of this indoor garden. I let out a relaxed sigh, trying to think up a lie. I had no true reason as to why I smiled that way so I could not give her a full truth. My mind searched for a proper answer, but found none useful to be uttered in words fitting a woman such as she. I decided to move my whole head, hair catching a few leaves as I moved. "I don't know..." was my answer, blinking softly towards her. She in turn, glanced away, eyes closed... and smiled. "What was that for?" I asked, as if to mock her when in truth, I was not. "Oh, nothing..." she stated and laid down beside me, gazing up at the rose petals falling down softly.

"You take good care of this garden you know? Be a shame to see it dead." She stated a few minutes later after some shared silence. I listened and glanced around. If the garden was destroyed, I could regrow what was lost. I was not 'concern' as most gardeners are. Picky about their plants, cautious about their needs. Too much or too little and you end up with a dead pile of fertizer. I had the speical power to make it to where my flowers, shrubs, trees... everything green and alive stay alive without the special requirements they would normally obtain, had they been grown by a normal gardener. Even a master gardener, as they call themselves such a title, could not truely keep their flowers blossoming for as long as I can keep mine in full bloom. If I wanted them to remain in blossom for a hundred years so be it. If I wanted them to stay in bloom for ten minutes, then let it be. I had the power, they didn't. And yet... it bore me. Bore me to a near death to be able to command as I pleased or best see it. I wanted my garden to live on its own, to grow when needed, die when it is their time to die, to blossom and create new life. It was more... 'enjoyable' to watch them go through the cycle of life. It was something to hold onto, because my cycle has haulted. "These your home-made roses?"

Words snapped my mind back to attention and I turned to her, as she gestured her hand, holding a rose that was half opened between her gloved middle and ring fingers. She bend its stem downward and took the moment to lift her head up and sniff its faint perfume. I, too, took in a deep breath to detect the savoring auroma of the roses before finally answering my honest question. "No... I did not create them. I found them, covered in briars. So I rescued them and brought them here and have been growing here ever since." She nodded slightly, letting go of the rose stem, watching it bob back into place. "You know... I've been thinking.." "About?" I inquired, seeing how she was in the mood for a conservation. "The way you grow your gardens... these plants and all... I think... gardening is the key to finding your heart, because you sure put alot of 'heart' into them to bring out their full potential." I blinked, slightly 'surprised' at her words. She was right. Gardening was my escape from reality and I had poured all I had into it to ensure their fullest potentials. Maybe.. if I weed and tend to my gardens some more.. would I root up my heart again? Could gardening my soul into it bring it back? It was a possiblity... though I highly doubt it.

I rested my hands to my chest, sencing the rising and falling from my relaxed breathes. Why should I be relaxed at a time like this? "Winter" has been killed off by the fires of "Summer", the solid "Earth" had met his match... leaving a cloud of "Illusions", as well as I and her. I glanced at her form... and did something strange. My hand reached out, and grasped hers at the side, squeezing it slightly. She turned to look at me, prehaps the same thoughts were running through her mind? For a first time, she frowned back at me and returned the squeeze. Our hands held tightly, shaking almost. There was a false fear lingering in the air. The horrid stench of death looming from the cracks in the double doors that led back out into the rest of the castle. "Hey..." she whispered and I listened as always. "If I was gone... would you miss me?" I glanced down my chest, unsure what to answer back. My comrade, next in rank... my ... friend? Maybe... "Always... as does my roses when winter sets in when they seek the warmth of sunshine again." She smiled again... prehaps attempting to seek out 'comfort' in my words, as she stared down at the roses. Suddenly, her grip to my hand loosened and her upper body rosed up to a sitting position. She seemed to be taking in the garden in full detail, and picked a bit of grass clippings from her blonde hair, straightening the two bangs that whipped backwards like antennea from any leaves that may of stuck on. Once she deemed herself free of organic material, she stood up to her feet, her posture was aiming for the door. "I guess I better tend to the keyblader now. I'm sure he's closer up now. Wouldn't want him to get any ideas here in Castle Oblivion."

I silently nodded, back to business I sappose. Still, I could not break my gaze away from her slender figure. She too, can't seem to break away. Something was holding us there, as if time itself was at a stand still. How was I sappose to know this would be our last conversation, our last moment together... our last time with each other. Had I of known Larxene was going to greet her destined death, I would of summoned her back, keep her away from the keyblade's bloodthirsty teeth for heartless, now nobody flesh. I watched her throat bobbed in a silent gulp, as if she knew she was not coming out of this alive, yet was driven by pure instinct to defend her beliefs. What of my beliefs? My eyes suddenly narrowed, and in a graceful push off the grass, I went to her in a fluid motion, collecting her jaw into my cupped hand. Our eyes were locked at once and she seemed to almost look 'worried'. "Be careful... and fight the good fight." I whispered. "May the scent of my roses... always keep you safe, even in the darkest of places... know that I will always be close by... always." With that... my old human instinct pulsed me to lean forward, allowing my tender lips to match inline with hers. Habit, mimicry, or prehaps a sliver of emotion that managed to burrow itself deep into this standing pile flesh and blood shell... I could not tell... and neither did she as she allowed that kiss to continue, wrapping her arms around my neck and flexing her fingers like claws in my hair. I wanted it to last, in this peaceful garden. I wanted to keep it this way, peace, security... freedom... but no. Even if we did hid out in this room.. that keybearer would find us and destroy all. It was his ways... and ours... our ways were of noble cause... to us I sappose. But alas that moment of seeking out the richness of tender emotion dissolved away as Larxene moved away, releasing her grip from me and stepped back. Her eyes were soft for one, lips flushed red. I continued to watch her... as she stood there unsure of what to do next. Then, as if expected, her eyes dropped down, and pushed her hand to the door. "I should be going then... I guess... I'll be seeing you sometime later." I nodded slowly. "Yes... later." I whispered. She did not smile, nor waved.. or even returned a hug or kiss... duty before pleasure as always. With a silent nod, Larxene pushed the door opened, revealing the white hallways on the otherside and lefted. My eyes continued to keep their gaze on her... until the door finally closed on me... shutting out the last image of her forever.

"Farewell... my sweet flower... For nothing but a rose can be as everlasting on the heart... even if we lacked them. But even a rose... must wilt someday. Wait for me... on the other side if you fall... I'll join you.. your Graceful Assassin... Marluxia."


End file.
